


Doggy Kisses

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On moon-filled nights, Nathan waits for his lover, who will return once he runs with his wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of Leverage, werewolf!Eliot/Nathan, affectionate

Nathan was sprawled in the porch chair, drinking ice tea of all things, and watching the moon rise. It was a full moon tonight. A night when Eliot had to run, wanted to run. Sometimes he did it with the pack that called these five acres of land their territory. Sometimes he did it alone. But he always came back to this house. Back to Nathan.

Nathan had been surprised when Eliot bought this ranch house and five acres of land. They had all been surprised. Until they had all found out why Eliot didn't like to use guns, why he didn't need to, why his reflexes and senses were better than theirs. Why he was stronger, faster, and why a lone wolf had so eagerly joined a pack of thieves when he hadn't trusted, needed, wanted one before.

Nathan woke to strong, square, pugnaciously elegant hands sliding into his robe and up his naked thighs to grip his hips. He let himself be pulled off the chair and onto Eliot's hard, equally naked thighs. Sighed as a long, wet lick up his throat ended with a deep kiss. Nathan wrapped himself around his lover, burying his hands in wood scented hair, surrounded by burnished muscles in the moonlight.

The robe fell open, baring him to the night air. It fell to his elbows but no further because Nathan refused to relinquish his hold on his lover. His hands clenched even harder on their holds when Eliot easily lifted him.

"Ready for me?" Eliot growled, kissing, nipping, licking, distracting Nathan so badly he could barely nod.

Any sense flew away as Eliot's hard cock slowly slid inside his ass, stretching, burning, exquisite as the night air on his skin, as exquisitely hungry as Eliot's kiss. Nathan took his own kisses, sent his hungry hands roving over taunt muscles and silk rough skin. Pressed his aching cock against washboard abs, rode Eliot, impaled himself until stars exploded behind his eyes. He draped himself over Eliot's shoulder, wrung out and limp with humming pleasure.

"Tell me when you're ready again," Eliot murmured into his ear, nipping it again for good measure. His hands were moving again, caressing, touching, holding Nathan still for more and more kisses. He was still hard, still deep, in Nathan's ass.

Nathan loved the nights of the full moon.

The End


End file.
